


Calm and Clear

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi has read Icha Icha too many times, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheesy romantic quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: The way Obito flushes makes Kakashi's heart flutter. Though, maybe Obito has a point. Twenty years ago everyone would have thought Obito would be the romantic one. But Kakashi is so overwhelmed to have Obito alive, and safe and happy, that he can't help but express it. He passes his fingers, gentle, over Obito's scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from You Are the Moon by The Hush Sound, which i was listening to as i wrote this.
> 
> I like to imagine this takes place after the war, with Obito alive because he never died, right?

The moon looms high above their heads, bright and beautiful. Its glow casts shadows on Obito's face, ugly and scarred. As Obito smiles, the scars contort his face into something from a horror novel.

In the daytime, when they walk down Konoha's streets, hand in hand, people flinch away from Obito. Kakashi can understand it, can see how Obito might inspire fear in those who don't know him. But Obito's scars, they aren't ugly or gruesome to Kakashi.

Half of Obito's face was crushed when he saved Kakashi's life. They are a reminder, of how stunningly beautiful Obito is on the inside. Kakashi cherishes them, loves to run his hands over them, to pepper kisses over every inch of disfigurement. Obito tries to shy away and hide what he considers ugly, but Kakashi will always grab his hands, press their foreheads together, and whisper sappy lines from Icha Icha until Obito is laughing too much to cover his face.

“Kakashi,” Obito calls, drawing him from his thoughts.

They're having a moonlight picnic (Kakashi doesn't remember who suggested it), and Obito is raising his eyebrows, arms folded over his chest. Kakashi smiles widely.

“Yes, my love?”

“You're disgusting.”

Obito is scowling, but his cheeks are pink. Kakashi supposes he's been caught staring again (Kakashi definitely suggested the picnic). Obito plucks Kakashi's forgotten apple from his fingers, and takes a big bite out of it. Kakashi watches him chew and swallow, and leans forward to plant a kiss on his nose. Obito throws the apple at his face.

“What happened to you to make you so sappy, Bakashi?”

Kakashi pulls up his mask with one hand, and grabs Obito's hand with the other, “You happened, Obito.”

The way Obito flushes makes Kakashi's heart flutter. Though, maybe Obito has a point. Twenty years ago everyone would have thought Obito would be the romantic one. But Kakashi is so overwhelmed to have Obito alive, and safe and happy, that he can't help but express it. He passes his fingers, gentle, over Obito's scars. 

“Kakashi, stop staring.”

"You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough,” Kakashi recites the words, and relishes in the way Obito's mouth pops open in surprise for a second before he scowls again and smacks Kakashi's hand away from his face.

“Honestly, Kakashi,” Obito shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but he squeezes the hand holding Kakashi's. He squeezes back, and Obito can't hide the small smile that makes its way onto his face. Kakashi rereads Icha Icha in his mind, and lifts their joined hands to his covered lips.

"I love your feet because they have wandered over the earth and through the wind and water until they brought you to me."

Obito laughs and kicks him, “I hope you know how shit those books are.”

“They were shitty until I met you,” Kakashi has to duck as Obito tries to hit him again.

“We met before Jiraiya wrote his perverted shit,” Obito points out. 

“Did we?” Kakashi drawls. Obito pulls his hand away with an exasperated look. Kakashi marvels at how he got so lucky as to keep this man. He tackles the love of his life, knocking over their picnic basket and sending their food tumbling away. Obito lets out a started yelp, and tries to squirm away, but Kakashi pins him down. If Obito really wanted to, he could probably push Kakashi off of him. Instead, he laughs again, his smile brighter than the moon above them. Kakashi dusts his nose with another kiss, and Obito doesn't bother to pretend he's annoyed by it. Kakashi lets his head drop to their foreheads touch.

He thought, for so long, that Obito was dead and out of reach. To have him here now feels like a dream. Sometimes, he's afraid it is just a dream, and that he'll wake up with everyone dead again. But the love in Obito's eyes is more than Kakashi's brain could imagine, and he decides its not a dream, but a miracle.

He's thinking of quotes to say to sum up his feelings, but Obito interrupts his thoughts.

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

"I love you. You annoy me more than I ever thought possible, but… I want to spend every irritating minute with you."

Kakashi blinks. His mind recites, Aiko to Naoko, chapter seven, page 147, Icha Icha Violence. Obito grins. Kakashi leans back to pull his mask down, then kisses Obito on the mouth, more passionately than ever before. When they break apart moments later, both a little out-of-breath, Kakashi presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes.

“You read Icha Icha,” He says. Obito had sworn he'd never touch anything so disgustingly perverted. Kakashi resists the urge to giggle in delight.

“Don't get a big head about it,” Obito whispers.

Kakashi keeps his eyes closed as he covers Obito's faces in kisses. He ignores the affronted noise Obito makes. 

“Kakashi,” Obito says.

Kakashi opens his eyes, “Yes, the Aiko to my Naoko?”

Obito groans, “I'm going to break up with you.”

“You'd never,” Kakashi smiles.

Obito sighs, “I love you, you sap.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used this website for the quotes: http://offbeatbride.com/romantic-but-not-cheesy-love-quotes/
> 
> And here they are with the people who actually said them because sadly we don't truly know what Jiraiya said in Icha Icha:
> 
> "You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough." -George Moore 
> 
> "I love your feet  
> because they have  
> wandered over  
> the earth and through  
> the wind and water  
> until they brought  
> you to me."  
> -Pablo Neruda 
> 
> "I love you. You annoy me more than I ever thought possible, but… I want to spend every irritating minute with you." –Scrubs


End file.
